


dear god

by hyuckyang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Churches & Cathedrals, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyang/pseuds/hyuckyang
Summary: Cursing while praying isn't something that is usually advised, that much Donghyuck can tell and he sure doesn't need an angel to prove it to him.





	dear god

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask what this is, because I legit have no freaking clue. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

”Dear God, or Jesus, or really anyone who is listening, my name is Lee Donghyuck and I am in desperate need of guidance.”

 

There’s a thick silence surrounding Donghyuck, which he knows is because nobody in their right mind would visit the local church at six am on a Wednesday morning. Neither would he, hell, he wouldn’t visit the church on any occasion, ever, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

There are some distinct memories of his visits to the holy place when he was younger and had no say in where he went. His father, being a lifelong part of the choir often dragged him along with him, and hey, if he didn’t gain the religion through his many visits, he sure gained the love for music.

 

Donghyuck pushes all the unnecessary thoughts spinning around his head aside and focuses on his prayer, which takes a rough five minutes to do. It’s not his fault everything seems so much more interesting when you have that amount pressure on you. 

 

He intertwines his hands together and lowers his head until his forehead rests comfortably against his thumbs. There’s a certain amount of stickiness peeking through his forehead that was not there prior to the prayer, he figures anyone would feel just as apprehensive as he is when they are about to ask Him for help.

 

”I need you to help me pass my exams next week because, to be frank, I’m tired as fuck and I'd rather not have my mom nagging me for the whole summer for flunking out,” Donghyuck starts, his lips moving along to the prayer. Despite being overly sweaty in the scorching hot vicinity, he feels a coldness rush through his spine, making him halt in his motions.

 

Donghyuck had just cursed while talking to the All Mighty, in his own home. ”Shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say fuck,” he doesn’t have to hear his voice to know how whiny it had turned, which makes him snap his eyes open, only to be greeted by the enormous cross hanging right in front of his sight, mocking him. ”Shit isn’t something that’s on the table either, right?”

 

He squirms under the gaze of hanging Jesus, and despite the fact that the rational part of his brain tells him that Jesus has better things to do than to judge his cursing - the intense, burning gaze of the deity makes him feel otherwise.

 

”Maybe I don’t deserve guidance after all,” Donghyuck defeatedly says, and starts to rise up after muttering a low _amen_. He picks up his burden filled backpack and throws it over his shoulders, grimacing at how heavy it feels.

 

Wiggling his way through the pew he was sitting in wasn’t a difficult task, and he thanks the lord that they had managed to make it wide enough for his body to fit through comfortably. That is if he even has the right to thank the lord, especially after the abomination that had just occurred. 

 

”Has anyone ever told you not to curse in a church,” a voice suddenly erupts inside the still building. Donghyuck was about to push open the little gate at the end of the pew when he hears the voice, making him stumble forward ever so slightly.

 

He regains his composure and spins his head around until he lands on the general direction of where the sound came from. Due to the lack of natural lighting, and the dim chandeliers hanging proudly on the roof, he can’t truly tell who it is. Donghyuck takes a couple steps forward until his eyes can pick up a figure approximately around his own physic. His shoulders relax as he figures out that there is no real threat presented to him.

 

”How do you know about that?” he says, tone sounding bold despite his nervousness. Unless the person was sitting right next to him, there was no way he possibly could hear any of Donghyuck’s prayer, unless the church had somehow put up hidden recorders around each pew.

 

”God’s always listening,” the voice speaks, sounding closer. Donghyuck’s ears pick up the sound of soles hitting the concrete, inching closer and closer to him.

 

”What are you, some sort of saint?” Donghyuck spits out harshly. His words fall as short as a stick when the figure finally submerges from the shadows. He doesn’t even have to hear the answer to know that the person in front of him was one hundred percent not just a saint, but a whole angel itself.

 

He chuckles, light with a smirk curved at the corner of his lips. The male leans back on the pew closest to him with his gaze set solid on Donghyuck. ”I guess you can call it that.”

 

Silence falls between them as Donghyuck takes in the words. The silence almost gets too eerie, so he starts grinning too, in order to light up the situation. There was no need to be scared, the male was probably just some student bored out of his mind that wanted to tease a fellow stressed student.

 

”Well, if that’s what you truly are, can please ask God what he has against me because he refuses to let me pass any my exams and it’s kinda pissed me off,” Donghyuck rambles, feeling his cheeks turn slightly warmer. Making a fool out of himself in front of reasonably the hottest guy he has ever seen was not something he had taken to account when he wrote his schedule for the day, but hey, his philosophy in life has always been ”take life as it comes.”

 

”Isn’t bold of you to request something that grand after cursing out the guy twice in a row?”

 

Donghyuck takes a moment to observe the boy — he doesn’t want to blame the spiritual atmosphere around him, but boy did he look like every prayer answered.

 

 

”Are you an angel?” Donghyuck blurts out as he takes two steps closer. At this point, he is almost in front of him, with just one pew standing in their way.

 

The heavy door to the church pulls open, and the intriguing boy shoots it a haste look before once again turning towards Donghyuck. His gaze is serious when he says; ”Pray again tomorrow, this time at home.”  

 

Before Donghyuck could question him, or give him an answer, the boy vanishes with the wind. Instead, he sees a family of three come in the view from the corner of his eyes. He nods in their direction to show respect before leaving the nerve-wracking scene behind him.

  


The sound of the piercing alarm agonizes his hearing way too early for Donghyuck to register what is going on. He pulls off the pillow underneath his head to hit the clock next to him, resulting in his head falling down on the soft mattress with a soft thud. The pillow smacks the clock twice before peace is once again restored in the cramped up dorm room.

 

Despite the fact that his whole body begs for several more hours of sleep, he pushes his body up, leaving him in a position of half laying, half sitting. The mirror hanging on the entrance door to his room reflect on his messy state; his hair that is standing up in at least five different directions, and his eye bags don’t make his appearance appear less disheveled.

 

It’s only when he reaches the bathroom that he remembers the events of the morning prior. The last spoken words between him and.. whoever that was play in his ears like a ring tone. He spits his toothpaste out and grimaces at his own reflection before leaving the bathroom in order to do the most useless thing in his life.

 

Donghyuck pushes a couple of dirty clothes and three magazines under his bed before sitting down on his knees on the now empty floor. The position isn’t the most comfortable one, but he makes ado nonetheless.

 

Just like the day prior, he rests his forehead on his hands and flutters his eyes shut. After taking several deep breaths, he starts praying.

 

”Dear God, sorry for being such a mess yesterday, I guess my nerves overtook my senses. I really hope I didn’t hurt your feelings with what I said,” he begins, a smile slowly forming on his lips in pride at his exquisite choice of words. ”Anyway, I want to thank you for everything you have given to me, but is there any chance that I can get some more? I mean it’s just three exams, nothing major.”

 

Donghyuck lets the request sink in for a bit as if God was standing right in front of him pondering about whether or not this was a good business deal. He really wishes he does end up taking the deal. ”I won't keep you up any longer, also I kinda have to get to class soon but think about it, please. Thank you for listening, and whatever you do, you have my support. Amen.”

 

A spluttering laugh makes Donghyuck snap his head back so quickly that he feels his neck strain in agony. He stands up in a clumsy matter and grabs the first thing besides him in order to protect himself. His hands might not do much, but his biology course book just might.

 

”See, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

 

When recognition falls on Donghyuck, he gets intensely swallowed by several emotions. He doesn’t know which one to pick, so he chose to stay confused because at the end of the day being confused was like the main part of his personality.

 

‘’How the hell did you get here?’’ he asks as he cautiously approaches the boy standing by his desk. Donghyuck can’t help but tighten his grip on the book in his hands, just for precaution.

 

‘’Mentioning hell in front of an angel, you are braver than I thought,’’  Donghyuck shudders at the words directed at him, a surge of hesitance coursing through his veins. In spite of that, he lets his feet direct him until he reaches said angel.

 

‘’You are one bad actor,’’ now this might not be the best sentence to speak in this situation, but since when did Donghyuck ever listen to his wiser conscious.

 

‘’My name is Mark, I’m one of God’s angels,’’ the boy in front of him says with a stern voice. He pulls out something from his coat and waves it in front of Donghyuck eyes, making them waver left and right following it. It’s a necklace, with some sort engraving that Donghyuck couldn’t seem to catch, but it doesn’t matter, because the beam surrounding it seemed more than enough.

 

Donghyuck takes a seat on his bed, feeling significantly bewildered if he can even call it that. The angel, or Mark, look at him with risen eyebrows, clearly amused at his reaction. If he wasn't an angel, Donghyuck is sure he would've detested his ass. 

 

''So, why is an angel in my room?'' he manages to finally speak, regaining some of his senses. If God did send him an angel, might as well get good use out of the gift presented to him. 

 

''You seemed desperate enough,'' Mark says, inviting himself to sit next to Donghyuck on his bed. This isn't the first time someone has been on it beside him, but he can definitely confirm that this is the first time an angel has. ''I'm just here to help you with your mortal problems, who knows, it might earn me a couple of cookie points with dad.'' 

 

Now Donghyuck has heard people mention God as the father, the son and a thousand other descriptions, but never in his short life has he witnessed anyone address him as ''dad''. The lack of manners makes Donghyuck flinch a bit as if the Lord would somehow sense his son talking about him in such ways and create his own little hell inside of Donghyuck's dorms. Donghyuck suppresses a shudder at the thought. 

 

He'd rather avoid that, especially since the resident assistant is one scary looking dude — but he cannot turn the godsent blessing, no pun intended, leading him to his following question; ''How will you do that?'' 

 

Mark rolls his heads on his shoulders for a while as a grin starts to develop on his lips. He gave Donghyuck a long glimpse before scooting closer, making their sides touch ever so slightly. ''With a kiss.'' 

 

Donghyuck leaps back into the bed, surprise prominent on his facial features. His back hits the wall swiftly, making the pillow fall off the bed and onto the floor he was just sitting on. ''What?'' 

 

''One kiss and your prayer will come true, that's literally it, my dude,'' Mark repeats, and Donghyuck feels even more baffled at the fact that his behavior was the furthest thing from angel-like. Donghyuck nearly wants to question the validity of the stranger on his bed, but Mark is licking his lips while staring into Donghyuck's very own, and he figures that there's always time for doubt later that evening. 

 

''Kiss me, then,'' he challenges. Mark rises off the bed lightly to make his movements swifter as he moves further into the bed. His knees touch Donghyuck's as he turns towards him with a soft smile. 

 

He gently places his hands on the sides of Donghyuck's face, fingers trailing upwards against his temple, tracing every tiny bit of soft skin with the tips of his fingers. The situation is too delicate for Donghyuck, and he can't help the fluttering feeling he feels forming inside his heart.   


Mark pulls him closer to his chest and Donghyuck has no doubt that he can feel his heartbeat accelerating. Finally, he gives him one final look before pressing his lips against the human's. 

 

The kiss itself is nowhere out of this world, which Donghyuck had expected it to be. Kissing Mark is just like kissing any other human, which moreover leads him to believe that Mark was probably just a frat guy searching for some fun, but somehow, he can't find it in him to care. Just because the kiss isn't groundbreaking, it doesn't mean that it isn't the best kiss Donghyuck has ever had. 

 

Mark kisses him with purpose, which he supposes the kiss has. He doesn't shy away from the kiss, making it his goals to leave Donghyuck breathless, which he succeeds with rather quickly. Mark might be used to this sort of tension, but Donghyuck's human heart sure wasn't. He still tries his best to follow his pace the best that he can, and judging by the tiny sighs against his lips, he assumes that he does.

 

At some point, Mark has started to lick into his mouth with slow kitten lips, earning him a moan or two from him. He feels the way Mark's lips turn into a smile, and Donghyuck almost wants to pull away to tell him how cute it was, but he doesn't have to because suddenly Mark is off of him. 

 

''That should be enough,'' he whispers, his voice slightly raspier, which makes Donghyuck's chest fill up with pride because he did that. 

 

''Are you sure? Maybe the prayer hasn't had it's chance to fully process the kiss,'' Donghyuck quickly retaliates, hands reaching out to Mark's shirt to hold him close. 

 

''The prayer felt it, don't worry,'' Mark gives him a small smile and pushes himself off the bed with ease. He walks over to the desk, creating a larger distance between them for each step that he takes. ''You should get going to your classes now.'' 

 

 

Donghyuck doesn't pray for a whole week, too busy with his never-ending exams. He crawls through them as a corpse on its last moments with the help of an over excessive amount of instant ramen and coffee, but anyhow he still manages to come out alive. As he turns in his final exam to his teacher, he can't help but think about Mark. 

 

The grading week goes by agonizingly slow, leaving him rough around the edges. They say that you are supposed to feel relief the second you walk out of that classroom, but what Donghyuck feels is far from that, hell, he might feel even worse. All he has is his belief that Mark's powers will somehow make him pass. 

 

''Dear God, I got my exams back today, and I only wish for one more blessing,'' Donghyuck whispers, before continuing on with his prayer inside his brain. There's a deep lump inside his chest making him wonder if perhaps God has given him more than enough chances, but when he cracks open his eyes hesitantly, all is proven wrong. 

 

''Well?'' 

 

Donghyuck shoots out of his seat on the floor and wraps his arms around the frozen angel. An uncontrollable giggle leaves his lips as he tightens the grip on him, relief radiating off of him in waves. 

 

''I suppose you passed?'' Mark says when Donghyuck finally loses his grip on him. Instead of answering, Donghyuck only brings up his grade sheet and pushes it into Mark's face. 

 

''Thanks to your kiss,'' he happily exclaims, eyes looking fondly into the paper that Mark now has lowered down in order to look at Donghyuck. 

 

''About that,'' Mark begins, voice turning lower and lower. Donghyuck only gives him a risen eyebrow, urging him on. ''The kiss was not necessary, this is all your doing.'' 

 

Donghyuck studies his face for a mere second, trying to understand if what he is insinuating is true. He takes one testing step closer, and when he gets no reaction he takes another one, invading Mark's personal bubble. ''Then why'd you do it?'' 

 

''Because I really wanted to kiss you.'' 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly a mess, but I truly hope you had fun, I love you so much. 
> 
> Remember: don't curse while praying (or maybe do, who knows maybe an angel like Mark pops up?) 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckyan) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckyang)


End file.
